Two Sets
by breakmyownheart
Summary: Tegan and Sara go to the beach. Sentimental sexy times. Quincest. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: Hi again! This is a one shot from the prompt of "BEACH QUINS!1!11!one!". I hope I did well. :) Fair warning, this has much fluff, cheesiness, and smut. Emphasis on all three.  
**

The path was narrow. It led through a small patch of trees to the rocks, which covered the shore for miles in each direction. There wasn't a beach in sight. With the angle of the hill and the shape of the stones, it was a careful climb down to the water, but they never went to the water here. The rocks continued beneath the surface, making it to dangerous to swim. That was okay, though, because they never came here to swim.

Hand in hand, they made it to their spot. It was roughly halfway between the trees and the water. Over the years, they had managed to reposition a few of the stones in a manner that made their spot nearly even ground while still being sturdy. Two sets of hands rested next to two sets of legs, while two sets of eyes gazed upon the waves crashing far below them. Between them, the left hand slid over slightly to graze the other. The right set of eyes closed as a soft sigh floated to the ocean.

"I missed this," Tegan spoke just above a whisper. She missed having the ocean calm her. She missed having the world be someplace else. She missed having complication get dismissed in favor of simplicity. In their spot, it was just them. There was no need for explanation or excuse. Here, only accompanied by the trees, the stones, and the water, they could just exist.

Sara brushed her hand over Tegan's and up her arm. Her fingertips combed through the back of Tegan's hair, so similar to her own currently. Something akin to a purr elicited from Tegan. Sara turned her eyes away from the ocean for the first time since they had sat down. She took in the beauty that was next to her. Tegan's eyes were still closed, and she looked more peaceful than she had in weeks. Her bent ear poked out from her hair, as if pointing to Sara. Temptation grabbed a hold of her will, and she bent over to kiss it. Tegan melted into the contact. It had been so long. Sara's lips burned down Tegan's jaw line, leaving fire in its wake.

Tegan turned her face to meet Sara's mouth with her own. The kiss was soft, barely moving. Tegan adjusted to bring her right hand across to the outside of Sara's left knee. It moved up slowly until it met her waist, and then slid around to the small of her back underneath her shirt.

"Ah! Stop it!" Sara laughed loudly as Tegan tickled her. Sara grabbed Tegan's wrist away from her side. "You're going to have to pay for that."

"Oh, really?" Tegan smirked . "How so?"

Sara answered by reattaching her lips to Tegan's, more forcefully this time. In one fluid motion, she had pushed Tegan to her back and was on top of her. Sara held both of Tegan's wrists above her head. The kiss was passionate as their tongues caressed and explored. Sara pressed her hips down, causing Tegan to moan.

"You know," Tegan breathed, "This is just going to encourage me to tickle you more."

"As long as your hands are on me," Sara mumbled into Tegan's lips.

Sara trailed her hands down Tegan's arms. Her left hand moved to rest on the rock and hold her weight, while the right slid up Tegan's shirt. Fingertips grazed over the smooth plain of her torso. Sara cupped the left bra-covered breast and gently squeezed the nipple. Tegan gasped, and her hands flew to knot in Sara's hair. Tegan's left arm lowered to Sara's lower back and pressed, trying to gain more friction. Her legs fell open, letting Sara position her weight on her knees that were spread themselves. Both right hands moved synchronically to unbutton the adjacent jeans. Fingertips slid into place. Tegan sucked hard on Sara's tongue upon contact. She was rewarded with a low growl from Sara. The vibrations on her own tongue sent chills down her body to the exact location that Sara's fingers were resting.

Years of learning their spot had taught them that the rough rocks are unforgiving to bare skin, so clothing was rarely removed. Experienced hands worked purposefully inside stretchy material. Sara entered Tegan with her middle and ring finger, letting her thumb gather moisture and work above. Tegan's nails dug into Sara's spine. She raised her right leg over Sara's left thigh, entwining their legs. Her hand mimicked Sara's movements, and Tegan was overcome with the feeling of Sara's warmth surrounding her fingers. Two sets of hips began to grind a familiar rhythm. Two sets of lungs took labored breaths. Two sets of vocal chords hummed the tune of ardor.

Sara was the first to reach the culmination of their efforts. Her voice echoed quietly, drowned out by the crashing waves. The sensation of Sara's walls clenching around her fingers mixed with Sara's cries in her ears, causing Tegan to reach her peak within moments of Sara. Their movements slowed as they fluttered back down from their highs. Sara rested her forehead against Tegan's as their throbbing hearts relaxed.

Tegan rolled to her left side, bringing Sara's right side to the rock. Their eyes locked as their fingers swiftly entered their own mouths, reveling in the taste of each other. Two sets of lips met in an impassioned embrace.

They stayed in place for a long while. Two sets of ears listened to the rolling tide. Two sets of lips spoke hushed words of sentiment. Two sets of legs intertwined. Two sets of hands held tight. Two sets of eyes saw nothing else. This was their spot. Here, they just existed.


End file.
